Trust
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: Post WS: Steve and Bucky are living together, and in this midst of all of the nightmares and baggage that they both carry, Steve wants to find a way to help Bucky know that he still has power over him. Stucky. Light bondage, language, Rated "M" for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Captain America. Marvel has that wonderful pleasure.

A/N: This is my first lemon, please don't tear it completely apart, lovies!

Steve sat alone in his bedroom. As of lately it had become Bucky's as well, which in Steve's opinion, was comforting. He liked having him there. It made him feel less alone. But more importantly, Steve knew that as long as Bucky was there, no one else could take him away. It was the security of knowing that as long as they had each other, nothing bad could happen.

The nightmares were the worst part, Steve waking up to Bucky thrashing around, screaming in Russian, pain in his words…his actions…his eyes. He spent those nights holding his boyfriend close, giving him the warmth that he so desperately needed.

Throughout the time that Steve had Bucky back, they had to adjust to so many new things, so many factors that they didn't have when they were dirt poor and trying to survive. Sure, they had the luxury of having money now, but that didn't change the scars they wore and the baggage they carried.

Throughout their lives, Bucky always had to be strong for the both of them, mainly because it seemed like Steve put himself in compromising positions way too much to be able to carry that role. And yet, Steve Rogers managed to find a way to be that stronghold, keeping them both positive even when it seemed hopeless. Once Steve became Captain America, his positive demeanor only increased.

Even now, he continued to be strong, holding Bucky in his arms when he needed it, being a leader to a man that he never thought would want to be lead. That got Steve thinking what he could do to show Bucky that he was also just as important…something to prove that Bucky was always a leader in his own right.

He faced the fact that words only went so far with Bucky. He was, truthfully, a pretty physical being, especially when it came to Steve. This thought made him a little nervous. He _knew _that his lifelong friend was always up for new things, and in some aspects, that scared Steve. Not because he was afraid of the intimacy, but because he didn't know how to do much of anything out of the ordinary.

But he trusted Bucky.

So that was a good enough reason, right? He'd been tossing the idea around for weeks, always chickening out. But he felt that this was the time. He needed to do this, not just for Bucky now, but for himself. He needed Bucky to know just how much he trusted him.

In the middle of Steve's musings, Bucky walked in the room, nonchalantly sitting down on a nearby chair to take his shoes off. "Hey, whats up? You look lost" His grin was too much for Steve as he untied his shoes, placing them under the desk.

"Oh. I'm fine" Steve responded, trying to stay completely calm.

"Oh please. You know I can read you like a book, Stevie." Bucky got up to move onto the bed next to Steve, still smirking.

Steve held back the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine, you got me" He raised his hands up slightly, "I wanna talk to you about something"

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking interested, "Shoot, Rogers"

"I wanna try something" Steve found himself almost mumbling the words as he looked away.

"What was that?" Bucky pulled Steve's face back to face his, "I didn't quite catch that"

Steve repeated, this time a little more confidently, "I want to try something new" He added quickly, "With you" He made sure to emphasize the last part in the hopes that Bucky would understand the context.

Bucky was, naturally, taken aback, but smiled lightly, putting a hand on Steve's, "Hey, if you're doing this cause of me, you know you don't have to right?" He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, "I'm happy with us the way we are"

A blush spread across Steve's face as he bit his lips and continued speaking, "I know" He said quietly, "I want to do this for us, not just for you"

A smile spread across Bucky's features as he scooted a little closer to Steve, "Okay. Well… what'd you have in mind?" He tried to be careful with his words, trying to feel out just how comfortable Steve was with what he was saying.

Steve almost froze, not sure how to say exactly what he wanted to say. Frowning, he looked down, lacing their fingers together. This was harder than he thought, "Promise you won't laugh at me"

"I'm not going to laugh at you" Bucky spoke promptly, his eyes locked with Steve's.

Bucky's sudden seriousness helped Steve relax a little. Just knowing that Bucky was taking him seriously calmed his nerves. Steve moved his hands to loosen Bucky's tie before taking it off completely. Bucky looked at Steve quizzically.

"Buck." He breathed, "I wanna lose control" Steve gripped Bucky's tie in his hands.

The darker haired man moved to kiss him. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's just briefly, as if to soothe him, "And how do you wanna do that?" Bucky spoke softly against Steve's lips, trying so hard to make him feel comfortable.

"I want you to _restrain me_" Steve choked out the last two words, keeping his eyes on Bucky.

Bucky's eyes got wide as he tried not to let his mouth gape open at his boyfriend's words, "W-what?" He blinked a few times, "Are you sure?" He gave Steve's hands a tight squeeze. Steve's well-being was too important to risk on something like this.

"I've been thinking about it for a while" Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, "I want you to do that to me"

Well at that point, Bucky cleared his throat, resting his hands on Steve's waist, "Those are pretty strong words, Steve" He let out a dry, nervous chuckle, "When did you wanna do this?"

"Right now" Steve knew if he didn't say now that he would never get the courage to again.

Bucky didn't need to be told twice as he pushed Steve into the bed, climbing on top of him, letting himself hover over for a moment before crashing their lips together. Steve reciprocated enthusiastically, getting as much of Bucky's lips as he possibly could. It wasn't long before Bucky pulled off his own shirt and then Steve's as well.

Grinning he grabbed his tie out of Steve's hands, looking into his eyes as he wrapped the fabric around Steve's wrist, double and triple knotting it to make sure it was secure. Bucky pushed Steve's now restrained hands up above his head, looking at him, trying to gauge a reaction.

Steve was breathless just looking at Bucky above him, unable to move. Big innocent blue eyes met Bucky's, the fear as well as excitement evident in his expression. He didn't try to struggle, only waited.

Bucky looked Steve over, admiring every curve and dip of his body, feeling especially pleased with Steve's hands above his head. This was something he never thought he'd get the chance to do, and even if it was just some light bondage, the meaning behind it meant so much more than that.

He dipped down to whisper in Steve's ear, "I'm gunna go easy on you" He made his words slow and clear, "But you gotta promise you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable"

All Bucky got in return was a nod, which in this case, sufficed. Bucky noticed the bulge already growing in Steve's pants. Grinning, he whispered, "Already that excited for me, Stevie?" He ran his fingers over the front of Steve's pants, "I've barely even started"

Those words were going to be the death of Steve. If Bucky continued to talk like that, he was going to lose it for sure. He felt helpless; wanting so badly to touch Bucky back, let him feel what he was feeling too. But Bucky's grip on his hands, and the tightened fabric kept him from moving.

Within moments, Bucky was pulling Steve's zipper down with ease, sliding off his pants like it was second nature. Before he even had a moment to feel out the situation, Bucky slid his hand over Steve's clothed erection, and with nimble fingers, started to stroke and tease.

Steve let out a gasp, trying so hard to keep himself quiet. He breathed heavily as Bucky started to feel him. He was so hard…just the thought of what could happen next got him to a place of endless wondering. Just the way he touched him…it was so light, like barely a touch, and that drove Steve crazy. He wanted so badly to reach down and take care of himself, but he knew that in these circumstances, that couldn't happen.

"I love seein your face like that" Bucky commented, slipping Steve's boxers down, "You look a little scared, you sure you're okay?"

"Stop asking me that" Steve said through frantic breaths, "Just _do something_"

Bucky got closer to Steve's lips, "What is it you want me to do?"

The Captain hesitated, not sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, and no words came out. Only a blush covered his cheeks.

"Tell me what it is you want, Steve"

Steve groaned, closing his eyes tightly, "Please, touch me"

Bucky's face lit up. Just hearing those words got him hard. In one swift motion, Bucky tugged Steve's boxers the rest of the way down. He slid his hand up Steve's trembling thighs to wrap an eager hand around Steve's dick.

Steve wanted to move and reciprocate, feel Bucky, do something. But he couldn't. With each painstaking stroke, Steve was built up more and more.

"Just relax." Bucky slid his hand up and down Steve's length, his pace purposely slow and teasing, "It's just me" He made sure to let their eyes connect, trying to give Steve that extra comfort and intimacy that he deserved.

Once he saw that Steve was pretty far along, he let go of him abruptly. A loud whimper escaped Steve's mouth, but Bucky was quick to push his hand over Steve's lips, muffling the sound. Steve's eyes went wide.

"Shh, Stevie" Bucky's voice was soft, but alluring, capturing all the passion in this heated moment in just a tone of voice, "What do you want me to do?" Bucky found the notion intriguing and exciting, letting Steve choose what to do, but making the man beg for what he wants. Just the power he had over him made all the difference in his actions.

Steve thought for a moment, still biting back a whimper from the loss of contact. Everything inside him screamed for release…screamed for Bucky. As Bucky removed his hand, Steve started to speak, barely breathing out a soft, "You"

"What is it you want me to do?" Bucky found himself repeating, "Tell me"

"I want you. All of you"

"Fuck, Steve" Bucky didn't expect that answer. Everything about it drove him crazy with desire. He moved to pull off his own pants, leaving Steve on the bed, still bound. As he pulled off his boxers, he teased, "What's the magic word?"

Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes in frustration, "P-please" He choked out quietly.

Bucky crawled back over Steve, naked and clearly aroused, "Didn't quite catch that" He ghosted a hand just over Steve's erection.

"P-please" Steve repeated a little louder.

"Please _what?" _Bucky let their erections brush together just slightly, pulling out another loud moan from Steve.

"Please…I want you" Steve admitted, clenching his eyes shut, "I want you inside of me"

"Those words are music to my ears, Steve" Bucky moved a hand to pull out some lube from the drawer next to the bed. It something that Steve never thought to keep around, but Bucky knew better. He warmed it up in his hands before moving himself up just slightly so that Steve could see Bucky prepare himself.

Steve let out another whimper as he watched Bucky apply the lube generously to his erection. The suspense was killing him, "B-bucky"

"Good things come to those who wait, Steve" Bucky said promptly. He, himself, was already finding it hard to stay composed with all the teasing. But he knew exactly what was to come, so he paced himself, making sure that Steve got the full experience of being under his command.

Bucky let his hand lay where Steve's hands were bound together, tightening it a little more, pulling on the fabric. His lips crashed down on Steve's once more, this time this kisses were more desperate, needy, and raw, indicating Bucky's readiness.

He gave Steve's dick a long, hard stroke before moving his hand to Steve's ass, lube still on his fingers. Once he felt his finger positioned at just the right place, he pressed his lips to Steve's, and mumbled "Do you want it?"

"Y-yes"

Carefully, he pressed a finger in. Steve shook, his body not used to the sensation, as he bit his lip hard. Once he relaxed into the touch, Bucky added another, letting his lips connect with Steve's again, only in comfort. He moved his fingers just slightly, preparing his lover for what was to come.

"Bucky, I-I can't" Steve whimpered, begging to be filled, "I need…"

Bucky let his fingers stay, moving in a slow rhythm, knowing if he didn't, that Steve may take this too hard, "Tell me what you need, Stevie."

"You" Steve spoke, his eyes still closed. Bucky carefully removed his fingers, loving the sounds of Steve begging for him. Steve gasped, immediately missing the contact. Before he could complain, Bucky shifted, moving his cock to Steve's entrance. He rubbed his tip just slightly against Steve, watching him squirm.

"You _tease_" Steve said, frustrated.

"Come on, Captain. Beg for me"

At this point, Steve put pride aside. This was the whole reason he wanted this in the first place. He could say firmly that he begged for no one…except apparently James Barnes.

"Bucky, p-please" Steve threw himself at his boyfriend's mercy, "I w-want you to _fuck me_" He made sure to enunciate those last two words, very clearly. Steve made sure to keep his language clean for the most part, but right now was not the time to do so.

That, of course, was good enough for Bucky. Just hearing Steve get like that was motivation enough to _want_ to fuck him.

He guided his dick carefully, pushing just some oh himself inside of Steve's entrance. Steve gasped, throwing his head back further into the bed, biting back the moans he so desperately wanted to vocalize.

"You okay, Stevie?" Bucky asked, genuinely concerned for Steve's welfare at this point.

"Keep…going" Steve snapped, trying to catch his breath.

Without hesitation, Bucky pushed further, situating himself inside of Steve, letting him get familiar with the feeling, before he pulled half out, and then back in. He took whatever measures necessary to help him get acquainted with just how this was going to feel.

Steve wanted so badly to dig his nails into Bucky and demand he go faster, but he couldn't move. There was something about these restraints that left him helpless physically and mentally.

Bucky established a steadier pace, pushing in and out of Steve. Once he felt comfortable with that, he let a hand grasp Steve's aching cock, stroking that in the same rhythm as his thrusts. He tried so hard to synchronize the two. The moment Steve felt Bucky's hand back on him, he was overwhelmed. The feeling of Bucky gripping him and filling him simultaneously was almost too much for him. He tried to pace himself, just to last long for Bucky, but he was close.

Bucky could feel that Steve was close, hell, he was close too. All the built up excitement had to come out eventually. He let himself smile, stopping the thrusts—which caused a huge groan to escape Steve's lips—and lowered his head for just a moment, the suspense killing Steve. With one flick of his tongue, Bucky licked the precum right off of Steve's tip before moving back up to kiss his lips, beginning to thrust once more.

Steve was too far gone now, not able to contain himself any longer. With a loud groan, he released himself, letting his seed spray down his stomach. A small shudder passed through, but it was cut short by Bucky's eager thrusts, finally hitting Steve's prostate over and over as he came. Bucky wasn't far behind, spilling himself inside of Steve, only lingering for a moment before pulling out of the tight walls.

They both laid breathless, as Bucky moved his lips to give Steve a lazy kiss, slowly letting his hands untie the restraints. Steve moved his hands in front of him once he was free, marks all over his wrists where the tie cut deep, "You know, I think we ruined your tie, Buck" Steve joked, his voice quiet.

"I never liked ties much anyway" Bucky gave him another kiss before rolling off to lay next to Steve, "That was always your thing anyway"

"Yeah, I guess" Steve rolled over to his side, mumbling into Bucky's shoulder.

"That…wasn't too much for ya, was it Stevie?" Bucky asked, pressing his lips to Steve's forehead lovingly.

"No. It was perfect" He didn't want to sound like a sap, but Steve knew that the restraints only helped Steve to trust Bucky more than he ever thought he could trust anybody. He also hoped that it would give Bucky peace of mind to know that he had that sort of control over him.

"Good" Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling him close, making sure to kiss his wrists.

"I'll be fine." Steve murmured, "Battle scars"

Bucky laughed loudly, "Yeah. Battle scars" He would let Steve have this one, after all, he'd been through enough tonight.


End file.
